


Pink to Red

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asshole Spanking, Caning, Drabble, M/M, Painful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ramsay turns him red.





	Pink to Red

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'A Song of Ice and Fire' nor am I profiting off this.

Ramsay never strokes him or pets him. The wooden cane rolls over the soles of his feet and up his ankles. It crawls up his calves and quaking thighs. Ramsay scoffs as he arrives to his hands, holding himself open. 

"You are still pink, Reek," he alternates between his cheeks with quick, light taps. "Do you know what that means?" 

He knows.

Ramsay is going to turn him red. 

No warnings. No little taps or strokes. Ramsay delivers the first blow with a sharp flick of his wrist. 

No whimpers. No tears. Theon bites his tongue until it turns red.

**Author's Note:**

> I need help.


End file.
